Không đề
by tea1991
Summary: Câu chuyện về một đời người, một chuyện tình... Chỉ đơn giản thế mà thôi.


Harry Potter hoàn toàn không thuộc về tôi, mà là thuộc về Rowling. Câu chuyện này chỉ là tưởng tượng, không hề tồn tại trong cốt truyện chính. Tất cả những gì tôi muốn chỉ là muốn gửi một chút tình yêu đến người mà tôi luôn ngưỡng mộ, Sirius Black.

Paring: Sirius x James (One-side)

Warning: câu truyện chẳng hề có dấu cánh đoạn, do đó sẽ rất khó đọc. Mình đọc HP cũng khá lâu, có những tình tiết mình ko nhớ nữa (Trừ cuốn 3 ra, đó là cuốn mà mình thích nhất). Do đó, dần cuối fic này, mình đuối sức cũng vì lí do đó. Thế nên càng về cuối, truyện càng tệ =]] thế thôi.

Nếu bạn đọc kĩ, thì gender ở ngoài báo đó là một truyện angst. Và mình đang suy nghĩ đến chuyện viết James side.

Và mình chỉ thích một mình couple này mà thôi, thanks :)

* * *

><p>Thằng bé tóc đen đứng trước một toa tàu hơi nước thật lớn. Cái ống khói cứ phun những luồng hơi nước màu xám pha lẫn với chút bụi than đen đen. Toa tàu này sẽ chở nó đi thật xa, xa ra khỏi cái gia đình lúc nào cũng áp đặt những thứ luật lệ vô lí trên người nó, xa khỏi cái dòng họ tự cho mình thuần chủng đó. Ngày xa rời nơi này rốt cuộc đã đến rồi. Chính ngày hôm ấy sẽ thay đổi toàn bộ cuộc đời của Sirius Black.<p>

Vào trường, cuộc sống đúng như thứ mà nó hằng mong muốn. Chẳng có luật lệ nào có thể ràng buộc được nó cả. Rồi nó quen được ba thằng bạn, James Potter, Remus Lupin và Peter Pettigrew. Bốn đứa lập thành một nhóm tên là Đạo tặc. Bốn đứa bốn đặc điểm riêng. James thông minh, luôn suy nghĩ ra những trò mới để chọc ghẹo mấy đứa bạn. Ngoài ra cậu ấy còn là Tầm thủ trẻ tuổi nhất trong trường. Cậu chưa bao giờ bỏ lỡ một trái Snitch nào. Remus là một con mọt sách, thư viện như ngôi nhà thứ hai của cậu. Mặt mày cậu ấy lúc nào cũng hiện lên vẻ xanh xao, buồn bã. Và đằng sau bộ dạng ủ dột đấy là một bí mật, cậu ấy là người sói. Còn Peter nhỏ thó lúc nào cũng lén xuống nhà bếp đem cho họ thật nhiều đồ ăn.

Mỗi ngày là một cuộc thám hiểm đối với bộ tứ. Lúc sáng, trong lớp chúng là những đứa học trò vừa ngoan vừa giỏi. Còn ở ngoài, đứa nào cũng phải sợ chúng. James và Sirius sẽ ếm bùa vào đứa nào cảm thấy ngứa mắt đến mức mà ai gặp chúng cũng phải né sang một bên. Còn khi màn đêm buông xuống, chúng không chui vào chăn như những đứa khác. Chúng lần mò mọi ngõ ngách trong ngôi trường Hogwarts này rồi thậm chí đôi khi đi chơi làng Hogsmeade mỗi khi trăng tròn. Nó doạ mọi người sợ phát khiếp cả, và bọn nó cho như thế là rất vui, rất tài giỏi.

Và cứ như thế, cuộc sống của nó bình lặng trôi qua, chẳng mấy chốc đã đến năm thứ ba rồi. Trong lòng nó ước gì hằng ngày đều được ở bên ba người đó, đặc biệt là cậu bạn chí cốt James. Như thế thì ngày nào cũng vui, ngày nào cũng không sợ buồn chán nữa. Nhưng trời dường như lúc nào cũng không muốn chiều theo ý người.

Vào một đêm, lúc James đang nằm cạnh nó, cả hai đang cùng bàn tính kế hoạch để biến Snivillus thành một con rùa. Nói một hồi đến chán, nó với James chuyển sang chủ đề khác. Thằng bạn thì thào nói với nó rằng cậu đang thích một cô gái. Nó nghe như sét đánh ngang tai. Nó không thể nói gì, chỉ biết lặng người ngồi nghe James nói. Cậu mắt kính nói rất nhiều, rất nhiều chuyện, nói cho đến khi cả hai ngủ thiếp đi.

Và từ đó, thế giới của Sirius Black phải chứa thêm một người tên là Lily Evans. James ngày nào cũng nói về cô ta. Cái miệng cậu ấy không ngừng đóng mở chỉ để kể về tóc cô ấy đẹp ra sao, mắt cô ấy sáng như thế nào cho cả đám cùng nghe. Remus là người rời khỏi đấy sớm nhất để đi đọc sách. Peter vừa ăn bánh vừa nghe cho đến khi nào buồn ngủ. Chỉ còn mình nó cùng James trong phòng mà thôi. Nó tự hỏi Evans đó tốt ở điểm nào, tại sao lại có thể thu hút cậu ấy đến vậy. Cô ấy có gì tốt chứ. Xét về mặt nào cô ta cũng thua mấy cô gái đang đeo đuổi nó.

Nhưng chuyện Evans thu hút James ở điểm nào dường như không còn quan trọng nữa. Một thằng bé mới mười bốn tuổi tự hỏi rằng rốt cuộc cái cảm giác tấn công nó mỗi lần nghe James kể về Evans rốt cuộc là gì. Lồng ngực nó khó chịu lắm, nó cảm giác như có ngàn con dao đâm vào đấy. Miệng nó như muốn hét lên rằng, 'Này James, đừng nói về con nhỏ đó nữa', 'James, hãy để ý đến bạn mình một chút đi, hãy để ý đến cảm giác của tớ đây này'. Nhưng mỗi lần nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt đang chứa đựng thứ ánh sáng kì lạ đó. Nó không nhẫn tâm nhìn thấy bạn mình mất hứng. Tại sao sao nó phải ghen tức với một cô gái tầm thường chứ. Bạn nó yêu cô ta, muốn hẹn hò với cô ta. Tại sao nó không giúp bạn mình?

Và rốt cuộc nó cũng hiểu cái cảm giác đó là gì. Không đơn giản vì nó bị cô ta cướp đi thằng bạn thân nhất. Không đơn giản vì James không còn chú ý đến nó mà suốt ngày luôn miệng chỉ biết đến Evans. Cảm giác của nó cũng giống như cảm giác của James mỗi khi cậu ấy thấy Snape nói chuyện với Evans. Cậu ấy cũng nóng tính, cũng muốn tách hai người đó ra khỏi nhau. Cậu ấy chỉ muốn một mình mình có thể gần gũi Evans, cũng giống như nó chỉ muốn James là của mình.

Nó đã yêu James.

Nhưng Sirius hiểu rằng James chẳng thể nào chấp nhận được tình cảm này của nó. Thằng con trai yêu một thằng con trai là rất kì lạ. Làm sao mà mọi người có thể chấp nhận được chuyện kì cục đó chứ. Nếu mọi người chấp nhận thì đã sao nào? Còn James? Cậu ấy sẽ chấp nhận tình cảm của nó hay sẽ trở nên kinh tởm, xa lánh nó. Nó vốn là kẻ liều lĩnh, nhưng với tình huống như thế này. Nó không muốn và không dám liều. Nếu may mắn, nó và James có thể sẽ đến với nhau. Nhưng ngược lại thì sao? Có phải cậu mắt kính sẽ không còn là bạn nó nữa. Và đó là điều mà nó không thể nào chấp nhận được. Nó đưa đến một quyết định.

Sirius Black sẽ không bao giờ nói ra tình cảm của nó với James Potter. Nó vẫn cười nói với cậu, chọc cho cậu cười. Bờ vai nó là chỗ cho cậu dựa vào mỗi khi mệt mỏi. Nó là nơi để cậu trút hết bầu tâm sự mỗi khi buồn phiền. Giường ngủ của nó cũng là của cậu. Tối hai người nói chuyện đến khuya rồi ngủ cùng nhau. Nhìn cậu ấy ngủ thật say, ôm lấy nó, tự dưng nó cảm thấy lòng mình thật ấm áp. Cái gối của nó, cái chăn của nó đều mang mùi thơm nhè nhẹ toả ra từ người James. Nó cũng ôm cậu lại, để cậu tựa vào ngực nó mà ngủ ngon lành cho tới sáng. Nó cảm thấy vui sướng nhưng rồi lại đau lòng. Chỉ khi màn đêm xuống, James mới là của Sirius. Còn sau khi cậu ấy thức dậy, James sẽ lại là của Lily Evans.

Thế là Sirius Black cứ can tâm sống như vậy cho đến hết bảy năm ở Hogwarts. Bảy năm, hắn vẫn chưa mở miệng nói một câu, 'tớ yêu cậu' với James. Hắn, bên ngoài vẫn là một cậu thanh niên dũng cảm, dám đương đầu với mọi thử thách. Nhưng bên trong lại là một đứa nhát gan, cả tình cảm của mình cũng không dám đối mặt. Và hắn cuối cùng cũng chẳng có cơ hội nói ba tiếng đơn giản đó. Vì cậu ấy đã chính thức là bạn trai của Lily Evans xinh đẹp, thông minh rồi. Và Sirius Black hoàn toàn trở thành đồ thừa thải. James không cần những câu chuyện cười của hắn nữa, giờ đây lúc nào cậu cũng có thể nghe được những cậu chuyện do Lily vui tính của cậu kể. James đã không cần bờ vai của hắn nữa, vì cậu ấy cần mạnh mẽ hơn để người đó dựa vào. James chẳng cần đến nhà hắn ngủ nữa, vì cậu ấy đã có một ngôi nhà nhỏ ấm áp để mà dừng chân.

Có một câu hỏi đã theo Sirius hơn bốn năm trời, hắn rốt cuộc thua Lily Evans ở chỗ nào? Trong mắt mọi người, hắn hơn cô gái kia mọi điều. Nhưng nếu có một cuộc thi do chính James làm giám khảo, thì Sirius hắn đây sẽ rớt từ vòng gửi xe. Vì trong lòng cậu mắt kính chỉ có duy nhất một vị nữ thần, là người xinh đẹp nhất, vị tha nhất, vui tính nhất, là người cậu ấy sẽ sẵn sàng bán mạng vì bất cứ lí do gì. Và người đó chẳng ai xa lạ, chính là Lily Evans.

Và rồi, mấy năm sau, hai người đó cũng cưới nhau. Trong bữa tiệc độc thân của James, khi mọi người về gần hết, hắn ở lại ngủ cùng cậu ấy đêm cuối cùng. Hắn cảm giác hắn đang quay trở về những ngày ở trường Hogwarts. Chỉ khác biệt là, ngày mai sau khi thức dậy, thằng bạn chí cốt của hắn, thằng bạn mà hắn đem lòng yêu sẽ chính thức thuộc về một cô gái khác. James mệt mỏi ngủ thiếp đi, chẳng nói được gì nhiều với hắn. Hắn lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn gương mặt quen thuộc đó. Bàn tay hắn luồn vào những sợi tóc đen rối bù. Dường như môi cậu ấy đang mỉm cười. Ừ, ngày mai, cậu đã có thể lấy người cậu yêu, còn tớ sẽ chẳng bao giờ có được cậu. Sirius giả vờ ngủ, giả vờ cậu ấy là một cái gối, hắn ôm cậu ấy vào lòng. Ai mà có thể trách hắn được chứ? Hắn đang ngủ mà, cái gì hắn cũng chẳng biết. Hơi ấm từ người kia từ từ lan sang người hắn, sưởi ấm hắn. Cái cảm giác ấm áp và an toàn lại quay trở về. Nhưng vì sao trong góc tối nào đó, cảm giác đó lại nhanh chóng mất đi mà thay bằng sự hụt hẫng, buồn đau. Nó đặt nụ hôn cuối cùng lên đôi môi tựa như nở nụ cười. Hai người sẽ sống hạnh phúc thôi, tớ thật tâm cầu chúc cho hai người.

Suốt đêm đó hắn không ngủ. Tại sao khi người ta muốn thời gian chậm lại, thì nó lại trôi nhanh hơn.

Sáng hôm sau, Sirius diện bộ đồ bảnh bao nhất, nở nụ cười làm nao lòng các cô gái nhất mà xuất hiện trước đám đông. Hắn luôn tự nhủ với mình rằng hắn phải vui lên chứ. Thằng bạn chí cốt của hắn cưới vợ mà, làm sao mà hắn có thể đeo bộ mặt buồn thảm được. Nhìn Remus đi, cậu ta đang cười rất tươi kia kìa. Hắn khó khăn lắm mới có thể hoàn thành tốt nhiệm vụ. Hắn đã diễn vai phụ rể rất đạt. Sirius hắn không đánh ngất cô dâu và cướp chú rể đi. Hắn cũng không canh ngay lúc hai người trao nhẫn cho nhau mà đứng dậy ngăn cản. Hắn chỉ mong Snape sẽ xuất hiện, cướp Lily đi, nói câu 'tôi phản đối' khi ông mục sư hỏi. Hắn mong những điều đó vì hắn hèn nhát. Phải, nhưng hắn chỉ hèn nhát khi đứng trước James mà thôi. Có một lí do đơn giản khiến hắn trở nên như thế. Đó là nụ cười cùng gương mặt tràn ngập hạnh phúc của cậu ấy. Nếu chỉ vì hạnh phúc của riêng bản thân hắn mà bắt hắn phải cướp đi hạnh phúc từ James, hắn không sao làm được.

Thế là bữa tiệc cũng tàn, cô dâu chú rể hạnh phúc trong căn nhà mới. Chỉ có phụ rể là ngồi một mình trong góc tối với những chai bia bơ và rượu đế lửa. James à, cậu thật độc ác đó. Tại sao cậu lại lấy những chuyện này ra để thử thách thằng bạn thân này chứ. Mà tớ thắng rồi đấy, tớ đã vượt qua được bài kiểm tra đó. Nhưng phần thưởng của tớ là gì? Tớ không cần gì cả, tớ chỉ muốn có được cậu thôi. Hắn mệt mỏi và thiếp đi lúc nào chẳng hay. Sirius mơ thấy mình trở về với những ngày xưa, ngày cả hai còn vui vẻ cười đùa bên nhau, và không hề có Lily Evans bên cạnh. James chỉ của riêng mình hắn mà thôi.

Cuộc sống bình yên chẳng được bao lâu thì Voldemort tuyên chiến. Chiến tranh nhanh chóng nổ ra và lan rộng khắp giới phù thuỷ. Đi đến nơi đâu, hắn cũng nhìn thấy cảnh chết chóc, cũng nghe thấy những tin không lành. Lúc đó, hắn chỉ mong khi về Tổng hành dinh hắn lại có thể nhìn thấy James vẫn bình an vô sự. Hắn từng ích kỉ nghĩ rằng, bất kì ai chết cũng được, trừ James ra. Hắn thề nếu mà James có mất đi một cọng tóc nào, hắn sẽ ngay lập tức đi tìm Voldemort ngay lập tức.

Ngày tháng dần trôi đi, cái chết chóc gieo rắc khắp trong không khí, khiến người ta nghẹt thở. Nhưng những chuyện đó chẳng thể ngăn cản được hạnh phúc đang lan toả trong gia đình James. Một thiên thần nhỏ đã được sinh ra. Vào một ngày cuối tháng bảy, Harry chào đời. Hắn có thể cảm thấy cậu ấy vui biết chừng nào khi đọc những dòng chữ trên tấm giấy da. James ngày trước của hắn bây giờ đã thật sự trưởng thành và có thể mạnh mẽ để gánh vác một gia đình. Hắn ước mình có thể tận mắt nhìn thấy nụ cười toe toét đến tận mang tai quen thuộc đó. Lòng hắn rất vui, nhưng lại thoáng buồn khi nghĩ đến những gì mình làm cho James. Sirius chẳng bao giờ có thể làm James vui mừng đến vậy. Phải, hắn đã dần chấp nhận được sự thật, mình thua kém Lily rất nhiều. Hắn có thể được sinh ra để bảo vệ cho James, nhưng người khiến cậu ấy hạnh phúc, cho cậu ấy một gia đình thực sự thì chỉ có mình Lily Evans.

Rồi nhiều chuyện liên tục xảy ra, thằng em Regulus của hắn tham gia vào đội quân Tử thần thực tử của Voldemost và giờ đã mất tích. Gia đình Potter phải chuyển đến nơi khác sống vì một lời tiên tri nhảm nhí. Một ngày nọ, cụ Dumbledore kêu hắn tới một nhà kho cũ, và James cũng ngồi đó. Ngay khi nhìn thấy cậu mắt kính, hắn đã chạy đến ôm cậu ấy thật chặt. Đó có thể là khoảng thời gian hạnh phúc nhất trong năm đó. Và thầy Dumbledore bảo hắn hãy làm người giữ bí mật về chỗ ở của gia đình Potter. Hắn lập tức vui vẻ gật đầu đồng ý. Đôi mắt xanh xám liếc nhìn sang cậu mắt kính, James từ nãy vẫn cúi gầm mặt mà chẳng hề nói câu nào cả. Sao thế? Cậu có chuyện gì không vui sao?

Khi cụ Dumbledore đi rồi, hắn bảo James hãy cho Peter làm người giữ bí mật. Vì thằng đó yếu đuối, nhát gan, sẽ chẳng ai ngờ James Potter lại giao cho một người như thế làm người giữ bí mật. Voldemort sẽ chỉ nghĩ đến Sirius hoặc Remus mà thôi. Khi đó, Sirius sẽ làm người đánh lạc hướng bọn chúng. Cậu mắt kính lúc này mới nói rằng kế hoạch đó của cụ Dumbledore, cậu chẳng hề đồng ý. Làm sao cậu ấy có thể để bạn bè hi sinh vì mình. Nhưng rồi hắn bảo rằng cậu đừng lo. Mọi chuyện hắn sẽ lo ổn thoả. Và nếu hắn có chết, thì hắn cũng sẽ là một người anh hùng vì đã ngăn cản Voldemort giết chết đứa bé ấy. James thở dài rồi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn. Đôi mắt màu nâu lục nhạt ánh lên sự tin tưởng vô cùng. Sirius biết rằng James đã đồng ý. Hắn biết rằng có lẽ mình sẽ bị Voldemort tra tấn đến điên loạn, hay thậm chí là chết đi. Nhưng vì ánh mắt đó, nụ cười đó, vì cuộc sống hạnh phúc của James, mọi thứ hắn làm đều có giá trị. Thậm chí, phải hi sinh cả mạng sống, hắn cũng đồng ý trao tặng nó cho cậu mà không cần suy nghĩ.

"Cảm ơn cậu, cảm ơn cậu, Chân Nhồi Bông." James bất ngờ ôm lấy hắn. Hắn đờ người ra một chút rồi cũng choàng tay, ghì chặt cậu vào lòng. Hắn cảm nhận được hơi ấm và mùi hương quen thuộc một lần nữa lại bao bọc mình. Lòng hắn chợt cảm thấy ấm áp vô cùng. Đã bao lâu rồi ấy hắn không được ôm cậu ấy nhỉ? Hắn cũng chẳng biết nữa, chắc có lẽ từ khi cậu thuộc về Lily. Rồi bất chợt, hắn cảm nhận được những giọt nước nóng hổi nơi vai áo.

"Này, khóc sao, Gạc Nai?" Hắn nói thật nhỏ. "Đừng khóc, đã làm cha người ta rồi mà còn khóc sao? Hãy kiên cường lên đi chứ. Lily sẽ mà thấy sẽ nhạo cậu đấy. Nín đi nào." Hắn đẩy James ra, nhẹ nhàng lau đi những giọt nước mắt còn đọng trên khoé mắt ấy. "Cảm ơn cậu." Hắn thì thầm trong cổ rồi lại một lần nữa ôm chặt lấy cậu. Cảm ơn cậu vì đã làm cho cuộc đời này của tớ trở nên có ý nghĩa. Cảm ơn cậu đã cho tớ có cơ hội bảo vệ cậu. Cảm ơn.

Sirius nói như thể là những lời trăn trối cuối cùng vậy. Hắn sợ khi hắn chết đi rồi, hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói được những lời đó với cậu. Nhưng hắn nào đâu biết rằng, có lẽ đấy là những giây phút cuối cùng, hắn nhìn thấy James.

Vì sao ư? Vì hắn cứ tự cho mình là thông minh, và rồi chính sự thông mình đó đã hại chết bạn hắn. Voldemort đã biến mất rồi nhưng bù lại thằng bạn thân hắn đã chết. Hắn không thể nào tin điều đó là sự thật. Khi hắn đến đấy, cặp mắt xanh xám chỉ thấy một đống đổ nát, cùng hai xác người đang nằm đó. Đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt vô hồn nhìn chăm chăm vào hắn, như thể bảo rằng, sao mày lại giết thằng bạn thân nhất của mày, chính mày đã hại người mà mày yêu thương nhất. Tiếng thét khóc của trẻ thơ phá tan không gian tĩnh mịch, kéo hắn ra khỏi những suy nghĩ riêng. Harry, Harry vẫn còn sống. Đừng lo, cha đỡ đầu sẽ giết chết kẻ nào dám cướp đi cha mẹ con. Ta sẽ báo thù cho con.

Sirius không suy nghĩ gì hết, chỉ một mực tìm cho bằng được Peter. Hắn dồn Peter vào chân tường. Chỉ cần một cái vẫy đũa phép thôi, thằng khốn đó sẽ đền mạng cho James. Nhưng ngay lúc đó, hắn đã mắc bẫy và bị tống vào tù. Còn cái tên khốn kia lại được vinh danh làm anh hùng. Tiếng cười chua xót vang cả một góc đường đầy xác chết. Mọi người chửi rủa hắn, mắng nhiếc hắn. Nhưng những lời cay độc đó chẳng bao giờ có thể đến tai Sirius. Hắn đã không còn là bản thân hắn nữa rồi.

Mấy ngày sau, người ta không cần mở phiên toà xét xử hắn, không cần nghe hắn minh oan. Người ta chỉ biết tống hắn vào nhà ngục Azkaban mà thôi. Vì hắn là một thằng điên, giết người không gớm tay mà, tống hắn vào đấy cho bọn giám ngục xử trí hắn sẽ tốt hơn. Nhưng người ta đã lầm, suốt mười hai năm sống trong lao ngục, hắn chẳng hề mất đi lí trí như những tù nhân khác. Bọn cai ngục không thể khống chế được Sirius, cũng vì hắn chẳng còn một chút suy nghĩ vui vẻ nào trong đầu. Những kỉ niệm hạnh phúc nhất đã hoàn toàn biến mất. Bây giờ trong đầu hắn chỉ có báo thù. Hắn vô tội, hắn phải thoát khỏi đây. Hắn phải hoàn thành lời hứa với James. Harry đang chờ hắn chăm sóc. Và trên hết, hắn cần phải tỉnh táo, tỉnh táo thì mới có thể thực hiện được những điều đó.

Nhưng đôi khi, những kí ức cũ quay về. Hắn nhìn thấy James đang đi đến bên hắn, mỉm cười với hắn. Nhưng rồi, tất cả biến mất vào trong màn đêm đen kịt lạnh lẽo. Tất cả những gì mà hắn nhìn thấy chỉ cảnh ngôi nhà đổ nát. Hai xác chết của một nam một nữ nằm đấy. Người phụ nữ tóc đỏ tóc rối bù che mất đi gương mặt. Tay cô ta vẫn giữ chặt lấy đứa trẻ một tuổi đang khóc thét. Người đàn ông kia mang kính, nhưng nó bị gãy làm đôi. Mái tóc đen che đi đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt đang nhìn trừng trừng. Cứ mỗi lần tỉnh dậy, tim hắn như ai đó bóp nát. Những giọt nước từ hai hố mắt sâu hoắm như chực trào ra, nhưng hình như hắn không thể khóc được. Trước khi lí trí cuối cùng bị mất đi, hắn biến hình thành một con chó to. Trong lốt một con chó, hắn chẳng suy nghĩ gì nhiều và bọn chúng cũng không thể kiểm soát được hắn. Nhờ thế mà hắn vẫn còn có thể duy trì được sự tỉnh táo chờ đến ngày báo thù.

Cuối cùng ngày mà hắn mong chờ cũng đến. Tên Pettigrew đã lộ diện. Gã đang sống trong nhà Weasley dưới bộ dạng một con chuột. Trong lốt chó, hắn ốm đến nổi mà có thể dễ dàng chui qua song sắt. Hắn bơi vào bờ và rốt cuộc cũng đến được trường Hogwarts. Sirius gặp bao nhiêu khó khăn đến cuối cùng cũng có thể minh oan được cho mình. Hắn cùng Remus đã có thể trả thù cho James rồi. Rốt cuộc bị chính Snape ngăn cản. Hắn chút nữa cũng đi đời vì nụ hôn giám ngục. Trong cái chết cận kề, hắn tưởng chừng như mình đang nhìn thấy bóng của James. Có phải cậu đến đón thằng bạn thân này đi không? Nhưng chưa được đâu, tớ chưa hoàn thành lời hứa mà. Tớ còn phải chăm sóc Harry. Xin Chúa, hãy cho con thêm chút thời gian để có thể ở cạnh mà chăm sóc cho thằng bé ấy. Và hình như Người đã nghe được những lời thỉnh cầu đó, Harry đã đến cứu hắn. Hắn rất vui, đã mười hai năm rồi, chưa bao giờ hắn cảm nhận được niềm vui đang dâng trào như lúc này đây.

Harry giống James lắm, từ hình dáng, gương mặt, mái tóc chỉ trừ đôi mắt, đôi mắt là của Lily. Nếu cậu ấy mà còn sống, chắc sẽ tự hào về đứa trẻ này. Chính vì nó quá giống James, nên ngay lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, cái suy nghĩ: "Phải bảo vệ thằng bé này. Phải thay James bảo vệ nó" đã in sâu vào trong tâm trí hắn. Nhưng với thân phận là một tử tội thì hắn có thể làm gì được chứ. Tất cả những gì mà hắn có thể làm cho đứa trẻ này là nhìn nó lớn lên trong ngôi trường kia và trông chờ vào sự chăm sóc của thầy Dumbledore.

Trong suốt năm thứ tư đầy thử thách của Harry, hắn, người cha đỡ đầu lại chẳng thể đến nhìn đứa con mình thi đấu. Trận đấu đầy cam go, hắn biết rằng thằng bé đang phải chịu nhiều áp lực. Nhưng số lần hắn trao đổi thư với Harry chỉ có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay. Hắn thật là vô dụng đúng không? Hắn tự trách mình như thế. Trong căn nhà cũ của mình, sống cùng bức ảnh của bà mẹ lúc nào cũng gào thét và con gia tinh già khinh thường hắn, Sirius nhốt mình trong những kí ức đã qua, những lời than vãn tự trách. Hắn không thể làm gì hơn ngoại trừ những việc đấy.

Cuối năm thứ tư, Harry bị Voldemort hại suýt chết. Hè cùng năm, thằng bé bị giám ngục tấn công. Cụ Dumbledore đã quyết định đưa nó đến Tổng hành dinh, cũng là ngôi nhà của hắn đang ở để bảo vệ nó an toàn. Sirius lúc đó rất vui mừng. Sau bao nhiêu tháng trời, hắn mới có thể nhìn mặt đứa con yêu quí của mình, được chạm vào nó, được ôm nó vào lòng. Đã bao lâu rồi hắn mới được vui như thế này. Tiếng cười chợt vang lên trong căn nhà u ám. Nhưng rồi, sau đó chúng lại một lần nữa biến mất.

Sirius đã chán cuộc sống như thế này rồi. Hắn khao khát tự do đến mức phát điên. Và trên cả chuyện đó, hắn mong muốn ở cạnh và bảo vệ cho Harry. Hắn sẽ dẫn thằng bé đi đến một nơi thật xa, nơi mà Voldemort chẳng thể nào tìm được hai người. Họ sẽ sống thật hạnh phúc. Cạnh nhau. Sirius sẽ có được sự tự do mà hắn mong muốn, và hắn sẽ được ở cạnh Harry. Và Harry sẽ được hắn bảo vệ trên cả mức an toàn. James đã chết, hắn mất James rồi. Hắn sẽ không bao giờ để Harry rời xa hắn. Thằng nhóc đã phải chịu nhiều nguy hiểm đến mức chút nữa là mất mạng sống. Nhưng hắn, mang tiếng là cha đỡ đầu, lại chỉ có thể ngồi trong căn nhà này mà đợi tin. Hắn không chịu nổi, hắn sợ nhận được tin rằng Harry đã chết. Hắn muốn mình có mặt ở đấy. Để nếu có chết, hắn sẽ là người chết thay cho thằng bé. Hắn sẽ dùng mạng sống của chính mình để đổi mạng sống của chính đứa con hắn.

"Sirius Black, cậu hãy tĩnh lại đi." Cái âm trầm đầy bình tĩnh khuyên can hắn. Remus nhìn hắn rồi thở dài. "Harry không phải là James, cậu có hiểu điều đó không? Cậu không thể mang nó đi khắp thế giới như điều mà cậu và James từng muốn làm."

"Tớ hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, Remus à." Hắn nói.

"Không. Cậu đã đi quá xa. Harry là con James, nhưng hai người đó là hai thế giới khác biệt. Cậu không thể ép nó sống như James. Cậu dẫn nó đi, như thế sẽ càng nguy hiểm cho thằng bé hơn đó." Đôi mắt màu xanh lá ánh lên sự quan tâm, giống như ngày trước hai người còn học chung một trường.

"Tôi đã bao nhiêu tuổi rồi, tôi không còn là một thằng nhóc nữa. Cậu đừng có lên mặt mà dạy đời tôi, Remus. Và những điều tôi làm, đều là muốn tốt cho Harry cả."

"Tôi không có lên mặt dạy đời ai cả. Cậu là thằng cứng đầu, từ đó đến giờ cậu luôn là một thằng cứng đầu. Cậu không nghe lời ai ngoại trừ James. Tôi biết cậu yêu James, nhưng cậu ấy đã chết rồi, chết từ rất lâu rồi. Còn người này là Harry, là Harry." Một khoảng lặng tồn tại giữa hai người. Remus cố gắng hít thở thật sâu và thật bình tĩnh trước khi nói tiếp. "Cậu muốn làm gì đó là do bản thân cậu tự quyết định. Cậu có thể sống vì bản thân cậu. Nhưng hãy nghĩ tới James, hãy nghĩ đến Harry. Giữa chuyện thằng bé có thể tiếp tục học hành, được thầy Dumbledore bảo vệ, được sống cạnh bạn bè hay là nó sẽ giống như cậu, suốt ngày trốn chui trốn nhủi, bị truy bắt cùng với cậu. James mong muốn là chuyện gì nhất hả. Hãy suy nghĩ thật kĩ trước khi làm bất kì chuyện gì Sirius à." Nói rồi, Remus đóng sập cánh cửa lại, bỏ hắn ở lại một mình trong căn phòng cũ nát.

Hắn nhìn vào bức tranh bốn đứa nhóc quàng tay nhau, đứng nhìn máy ảnh cười thật. James, tớ phải làm sao đây? Hãy nói gì đi. Ngồi thật lâu, suy nghĩ thật lâu, hắn nhớ lại nụ cười hạnh phúc của James ngày cưới, hắn nhớ từng câu từng chữ trong bức thứ mà cậu gửi hắn lúc Harry được sinh ra. Ừ, hắn đã có quyết định của mình rồi.

Sirius để Harry vuột khỏi tầm tay mình và bảo thằng bé hãy ở bên bạn bè nó. Đó mới là thế giới của nó. Còn hắn cam chịu tự nhốt ở trong ngôi nhà này, nhìn người ta đi qua đi lại, tất bật cho cuộc chiến chống lại Voldemort. Còn hắn, hắn chỉ nên làm những việc vặt vãnh để cho cái căn nhà này thành chỗ giống với người ở hơn và chăm sóc cho con Buckbeck. Lâu lâu, ở mình trong căn phòng, hắn tự hỏi, nơi này và ngục Azkaban có gì khác nhau. Cả hai nơi đều tù túng và bó buộc hắn ở một chỗ. Có khác chắc chỉ ở một điểm, có giám ngục đi qua đi lại cùng với tiếng tù nhân than khóc hay không mà thôi. Nhưng ở đây, hắn lại được nghe giọng Snape nói những câu xỉa xói hắn, bà mẹ già la mắng mỗi khi có người đi qua phá giấc ngủ của bà ta và con gia tinh già đi qua đi lại, lầm bầm mắng chửi hắn mỗi đêm. Tính qua tính lại, ở đâu cũng như nhau cả thôi.

Một ngày, một tháng, một năm hay mười năm… hắn đã quen rồi. Ở đâu cũng như nhau cả.

Ngẫm lại, cuộc đời hắn cũng thật tức cười. Ngày nhỏ, hắn là con của một gia đình quyền quí và lâu đời nhất giới phù thuỷ. Hắn bảnh bao, phong độ, tài giỏi. Ai cũng mơ được như hắn, cô gái nào cũng ước được một ngày sẽ trở thành bạn gái hắn. Nhưng hắn chẳng yêu ai trong số đó. Hắn yêu thằng bạn mình, Sirius yêu James. Hắn tình nguyện làm tất cả nếu điều đó khiến cậu mỉm cười và có được hạnh phúc. Nhưng đáng tiếc, tình cảm đó của hắn chỉ là đơn phương thôi, vì trái tim James đã thuộc về người khác rồi. Sau đó, chỉ vì cái kế hoạch tuyệt đỉnh của hắn, mà bạn hắn chết. Đứa con trai duy nhất của cậu ấy trở thành đứa trẻ mồ côi chỉ trong một đêm. Hắn thì bị bắt vào tù, chẳng thể nào chăm sóc thằng bé được cả. Đến khi hắn ra tù, hắn lại một lần nữa 'ở tù' trong chính căn nhà của mình. Vinh quang tức thời, nhưng lại vụt mất trong tích tắc, giống như một que diêm vậy, sáng lên trong đêm tối rồi lại tắt ngúm. Và tất cả những gì còn lại cũng chỉ là làn khói mờ ảo.

Bây giờ, có lẽ chỉ có cái chết mới giải phóng được cuộc đời buồn tẻ này, hắn nghĩ thế. Nhưng nếu cái chết đến với hắn, hắn chỉ mong ngày mình đi, Harry đã thực sự trưởng thành và có thể tự chăm sóc mình. Còn hắn, hắn có thể hi sinh nơi chiến trường chứ không phải chết già ở cái nơi xó xỉnh này. Chỉ thế mà thôi…

Đến một ngày nọ, hắn nhận được tin báo, Harry đã đến sở Bảo mật để trộm lời tiên tri. Hắn vừa mừng vừa lo. Đúng là con trai của James mà, đây là tính cách của cậu ấy. Nhưng hắn lo, hắn sợ thằng bé có chuyện gì. Sirius không suy nghĩ gì cả, lập tức cùng nhóm của Remus, đi nhanh đến đó. Khi đến đấy, hắn thấy thằng bé đang chống chọi quyết liệt với đám Tử thần thực tử. Lòng hắn giật thót lên một cái, hình như hắn đang nhìn thấy James đâu đây. Cậu đã đến sao hay hắn nhìn thấy chính bóng hình của cậu trong thằng bé. "Giỏi lắm, James." Hắn khen ngợi, nhưng rồi hắn nhận ra, mình đã lỡ miệng rồi. Lúc trước, mỗi khi James làm gì, hắn điều nói câu đó với cậu.

Nhưng rồi, Sirius lại nhanh chóng quên đi chuyện đó mà nhanh chóng tham gia vào cuộc chiến bảo vệ Harry. Hắn đấu nhau với bà chị mình, Bellatrix. Hắn cười nhạo, chắc là bị nhốt trong ngục bấy lâu làm bả yếu đi rồi. Và chợt hắn thấy một tia sáng loé lên rồi mọi thứ chìm vào đêm tối. Hắn cảm thấy lớp vải mềm mại của bức màn đang chạm vào má mình. Gì vậy? Cuộc chiến còn chưa thực sự bắt đầu mà. Trong màn đêm không một tiếng động, đôi mắt xanh xám nhìn thấy một người đàn ông mặc áo choàng đen xuất hiện cùng với lưỡi hái. Là ông? Vậy là tôi đã chết rồi sao? Ông ta gật đầu.

Sirius mỉm cười. Nụ cười phớt qua trên đôi môi nhợt nhạt. Thôi, cuộc đời hắn bấy nhiêu đây cũng là quá đủ rồi, hắn tạm hài lòng với mọi thứ rồi. Mọi chuyện còn lại, hắn đành nhờ vào Remus và thầy Dumbledore vậy. Tai hắn nghe thấy tiếng Harry gào khóc, gọi "chú Sirius, chú Sirius". Thôi nào con trai, hãy mạnh mẽ lên đi chứ. Chú không chết, chú chỉ là đến một thế giới khác, nơi đó chú lại được sống cuộc sống tự do mà chú mong ước mà thôi. Con hãy vui lên. Chú chẳng muốn thấy con khóc đâu.

"Chân Nhồi Bông, cậu đã làm rất tốt." Một bàn tay chìa ra cho hắn. Hắn không do dự mà nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đó và mãi mãi cũng sẽ không buông ra. Đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt dịu dàng nhìn hắn. "Nào, chúng ta đi thôi."

"Đợi tớ với, Gạc Nai."

Cuộc đời hắn lại bắt đầu mở sang trang mới. Có lẽ ở nơi nào đó, hắn thực sự sống cuộc sống tự do tự tại, một cuộc sống thực sự hạnh phúc, cùng người hắn yêu.

_"Này, tớ đã rất yêu một người đấy, cậu có biết không, Gạc Nai?"_

_"Ai vậy? Sao cậu không chịu kể cho tớ nghe?"_

_"Vì người đó chính là cậu. James Potter."_

Ở một thế giới xa xăm nào đó,

tôi thực tâm hi vọng chú có thể

sống hạnh phúc cạnh người chú yêu.

Vì chú xứng đáng được như thế.


End file.
